


Virgin

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! First off I’d like to say you are an absolutely fabulous writer and I totally aspire to be like you!(: I do have a request though I was wondering if you could do a Dean fic where like the reader is a virgin, and Dean teases her about it but the reader gets mad and storms off only later to bring back a random guy she plans to hook up with, and Dean gets really mad/jealous? (And maybe some smut?) I would seriously love you forever! Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin

Warnings: Fight between Dean and Reader, language, smut, virgin!Reader, oral

Fic:

After completing your latest hunt, you and the boys had gone to a bar to celebrate. You had expected to have a relaxing night, but Dean decided otherwise. “Hey, Y/N, what do you call a nun in a wheelchair?” Dean asks, looking at his phone. When you refuse to answer, Dean answers for you. “Virgin mobile,” he chuckles. You roll your eyes, knowing that he wasn’t going to stop at one joke. “Hey, what do you call a virgin on a waterbed?” Dean asks. Still you refuse to answer. “A cherry float!” he laughs.

“Ok Dean, I think that’s enough,” Sam says. Your irritation was written clearly on your face and Sam could obviously see it.

Dean’s jokes were starting to get on your nerves. Just because you’d never had sex didn’t mean that he could make fun of you for it. Every time he made some sort of sexual joke or remark, he’d tack on the fact that you wouldn’t understand because you were a virgin. You knew he didn’t tease you because he was trying to be mean, but it still made you a little angry. Your crush on him didn’t help either.

“Hey Y/N,” Dean continues, but you stop him before he gets to tell his newfound joke.

“Sam, do you need another drink?” you ask, “I think I need another.” Sam shakes his head ‘no’ and you push yourself up from your seat before heading to the bar. You take a seat at the bar and order your drink.

“Getting sick of your friends?” a man asks as he takes the seat next to you.

“Yeah, well one of them,” you sigh, “How could you tell?” Looking over your shoulder, you see Dean still laughing at whatever he was reading on his phone.

“You’re talking about the one with the phone aren’t you?” he asks, “I’ve got friends like that. They get stuck on a topic they think is funny and won’t let it go.”

“That’s him in a nutshell,” you respond, “Oh, I’m Y/N by the way.”

“I’m Zach,” he responds, shaking your hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too,” you say as the bartender brings you your drink. You could say good night and head back to your table to sit with Sam and Dean, but when you see Dean still scrolling through his phone, you decide to stay right where you are. He asks where you’re from and you tell him that you’re on a road trip with your friends. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t an outright lie either.

The two of you strike up a conversation and before long you started to get an idea. If Dean wouldn’t stop making fun of you for being a virgin, you’d just stop being a virgin. Zach seemed like a nice guy and after a while, you ask him if he wanted to leave the bar with you. He eagerly agrees and the two of you head for the front door. In all honesty, it was Dean you wanted, but Zach wasn’t making fun of you the way Dean was.

You take Zach’s hand in yours as you pass Sam and Dean’s table, making sure that Dean sees you aren’t leaving alone. Zach leads you to his car, asking where you want to go. Just when you’re about to answer, another voice interrupts the conversation.

“Hey!” Dean shouts, “What the Hell do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you want Dean?” you ask, annoyed by his intervention.

“I want to know why the Hell you’re leaving with some random guy,” Dean demands.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Zach asks quietly.

“No, he’s not,” you answer, “I don’t know why who I decide to leave with is any of your business, but as far as I’m concerned, you can turn around and go right back inside. Come on Zach, let’s go.”

“No,” Dean says, catching your wrist, “I’m not going to let you leave with some random guy so he can take advantage of you.”

“What makes you think I’m taking advantage?” Zach asks defensively.

“Right, so you’re telling me that it wasn’t your idea to leave so you can go find a place to fuck,” Dean accuses.

“Actually, it wasn’t his idea,” you retort, “It was mine.”

“You … why?” Dean asks, his voice almost sounds hurt.

“Because Dean,” you respond angrily, “I’m sick and tired of you making fun of me.”

“I think I should go,” Zach tells you quietly, “I didn’t mean to cause a problem with your friend.” You could tell he felt uncomfortable being stuck in the conversation between you and Dean. Nodding, you let go of his hand and step away from his car. “Are you going to be alright?” he asks, his eyes flicking from you to Dean and back again.

“I’ll be fine,” you assure him, “Thanks.” Zach nods before getting into his car. Pushing your hands into your pockets, you push past Dean, heading back to your motel room.

“Y/N, wait,” Dean calls after you.

“Wait for what Dean?” you ask bitterly as he catches up to you, “For you to make another joke? For you to make me feel like a child? For you to mess things up worse than you already have?”

“I didn’t mean to make you feel like that,” Dean says, “I’m sorry.”

You walk in silence for a time, your anger stewing before you decide to speak up. “My life is just a big joke to you isn’t it?” you accuse, “You make fun of me for being a virgin and when I try to change it, you fuck things up for me.”

“No, let me explain,” he begs.

“There’s nothing to explain,” you tell him, “I thought you were my friend, but all you want to do is make fun of me and then ruin everything. I hate you Dean.” Your heart drops as you say the words; you didn’t mean them, not really. You push your motel key into the keyhole and twist before pushing the door open. After stepping inside you slam the door shut before he gets the chance to follow you.

“I’m sorry,” he says through the door, you could hear the pain in his voice, “I’m an asshole, I know. It was dumb, I see that now. I didn’t think it would make you pick up some guy in a bar. It sounds petty, but when I saw you leaving with him, it made me jealous. I know I have no right to feel that way and I shouldn’t have stopped you if that was what you wanted; but if you’re going to sleep with someone, especially for the first time, it should be with someone who cares about you, not just some random hook up.” Your eyes go wide at his confession. He had no reason to be jealous unless he liked you and that notion made your heart skip a beat. You wanted him too, even if he could be a jerk.

“You’re an idiot,” you tell him, placing a hand against the door.

“I know,” he says. You can hear his footsteps as he begins to walk away.

You pull the door open and call after him, “Dean, come back, we should talk.” Dean stops in his tracks.

“You want to talk?” he asks carefully.

“Yeah,” you answer, “Come inside.” Dean walks towards your room slowly, almost cautiously, and you let him in. “You said that my first time should be with someone who cares about me,” you say, “But that’s a little difficult when I’m never in one place long enough to get to know anyone.”

“I’ve been around long enough,” Dean says, his hand carding through his hair, “I wish I just had the courage to tell you how I felt. Instead I was a jackass who made fun of you in hopes of making you want me.”

“What do you mean?” you ask, wanting to hear him say the words.

“I’ve never been in love with anyone before,” Dean admits, “Not until I met you. I didn’t know how to handle how I felt. Instead, I acted like moron.”

“I love you too,” you whisper shyly.

“Really?” Dean asks with a look of surprise, “Even though you think I’m a dick?”

“Yeah,” you answer, “Even though you are a dick.”

“I’m sorry for what I did to you,” Dean says, “I never should’ve made fun of you.”

“I think I may know a way to keep you from making fun of me ever again,” you tell him, “If you’re willing to help.”

“Y/N, you shouldn’t have sex just because I made fun of you for being a virgin,” Dean says.

“That’s not the reason,” you tell Dean, “I’m ready and I want you.”

“Are you sure?” Dean asks. 

“Yes,” you answer, “And I have been for a while now.”

“I’m such an idiot,” Dean says as he moves towards you and wraps his arms around you.

“Yeah, you are,” you agree as you reach up to cup his cheek and guide his lips to yours. Dean’s lips are soft against yours, the kiss slow and gentle.

“I love you,” Dean mumbles against your lips. You only get the chance to smile before Dean captures your lips again. Slowly, you slip your hands beneath his jacket and push it from his shoulders. Dean lets the material fall to the floor behind him. You let your hands wander down his chest and when you find the hem of his shirt, you dip your fingertips beneath it, feeling the hard muscles beneath the skin of his abdomen. Dean breaks the kiss as you slide your hands up his body and pulls his shirt over his head.

“Damn,” you whisper as you take in the sight of him, “That’s really not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Dean teases, “If I have to take my shirt off, so do you, your turn.”

“I can’t follow that,” you say, gesturing to him.

“You’ve got nothing to be worried about,” Dean assures you, “You’re perfect.”

“Sure,” you answer skeptically as you push your jacket to the floor and begin unbuttoning your flannel shirt. Once it’s open, you shrug the material from your shoulders. Dean’s hands slide over your body, his callused fingertips exploring every inch of your exposed skin and committing it to memory. Reaching behind you, you unclasp your bra and let the material fall away, but you cross your arms across your chest to keep your breasts hidden.

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells you, his fingertips dragging down your arms as he coaxes your hands from your body.

“So are you,” you answer, unsure of what else to say. Dean laughs and it makes you blush.

“Come here,” Dean says, guiding you to the bed, both of you kicking off your shoes and leaving them by the pile of your other clothing. You lay back, your head resting against the pillows. Dean moves to lie down beside you.

“I, um, there are condoms in my hunting bag,” you tell him.

“You have been planning this out haven’t you?” Dean asks, “Well, not this exactly, but you know what I mean.”

“S-should I get them?” you ask.

“Hang on Sweetheart,” Dean tells you, “We’re not there yet. I’m going to take my time with you, ok?” You nod and swallow thickly as Dean settles himself above you, his hand sliding down your body as he kisses your lips. Closing your eyes, you let Dean consume you. You drag your fingers down Dean’s back, committing each inch of him to memory.

“I love you,” Dean says as he breaks the kiss. Leaning down, he places a kiss against your cheek. “I love you,” he says again as he leans in to kiss your neck. “I love you,” he whispers yet again as he kisses your collarbone. Dean whispers those three words over and over again as he leaves kisses lower and lower on your body.

When he reaches the waistband of your pants, instead of dipping his fingers beneath them as you had expected, Dean ghosts his lips along your skin as he moves back up your body. Heat is building in your core, making you ache. You moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips and swirls his tongue around the hardened bud. “Dean,” you moan as you card your fingers through his hair and pull him closer. He cups your neglected breast in his hand and rolls the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“How do you feel?” Dean asks, your nipple falling from between his lips.

“Horny,” you answer, making Dean chuckle. Propping himself up on one forearm, Dean lets his other hand slide down your body and find its way between your legs.

“Better?” he asks as he presses the heel of his hand against your aching center.

“Yes,” you moan as he presses his hand just right against your clit. Even with the clothes between you, you could feel the heat from his hand as he rubs you through your jeans.

“Ready for more?” Dean asks. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and nod ‘yes.’ Dean smiles at you before kissing his way down your body. This time when he reaches the waistband of your pants, Dean unbuttons and unzips them, tugging them down. You lift your hips to help him as he rids you of the rest of your clothing. “I’m still going to take it slow,” Dean tells you, “Let me know if there’s anything you don’t like, or if there’s anything you want more of.” You can’t help but laugh at the smug look on his face as he finishes his sentence.

Dean settles himself between your legs, kissing up one thigh and down the other. “Stop teasing,” you groan, the heat in your core building. Dean smiles up at you before leaning in to leave a long lick up your pussy lips, sucking your clit between his lips at the end. “Dean,” you moan, reaching down to thread your fingers through his hair.

“You like that?” Dean mumbles against you, the vibrations making your hips buck involuntarily. The smug bastard already knew the answer, he just wanted to tease you.

“Don’t stop,” you moan, tugging at his hair and begging him to continue. Dean buries his face between your legs, licking, kissing, and sucking. His hands rest on your thighs, holding you down against the bed as he eats you out. You writhe and moan as Dean teases your folds with his tongue. He hums against you, praising how good you taste and the feeling only sends you higher. “Oh Dean,” you moan as he finally dips his tongue inside you, swirling it against your walls.

You tighten around his tongue as his nose nudges your clit. He knew exactly what he was doing, working you higher and higher with every action. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to the edge as your stomach twists and knots. One of your hands fists in Dean’s hair, the other in the pillow beside your head, trying desperately to hold onto something as Dean brings you right to the edge. Dean’s hands move, slipping beneath you as he lifts you from the bed. You cry out as Dean pulls you tight against him, his hands guiding your hips as he encourages you to ride his tongue.

“Dean! Yes!” you exclaim as Dean sends you tumbling over the edge. Your hands fist tight and your muscles tense as your walls clamp down around his tongue. Dean works you through your orgasm, lapping up everything you have to give him.

“Damn you’re perfect,” Dean complements as you begin to recover from your high. He places you back down against the bed and lets his hands trail up your body. The large bulge in his pants catches your eye as he sits up on his knees.

“Dean,” you prompt, biting your bottom lip as you reach for the button of his jeans.

“Stay right there,” Dean tells you, “I’ll go grab the condoms.”

“Wait,” you say, stopping him, “There’s something I want to try first.” Your tongue flicks out to wet your lips as you let your hand slide down from the button of his jeans to the bulge in his pants.

“You sure?” Dean asks and you nod your head eagerly. He groans as you stroke him through the material, his hips bucking lightly towards you. You sit up on your knees and trade places with Dean, pressing a hand against his chest and encouraging him to lie down against the pillows. Dean settles down as you unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper.

The opening is just enough to allow you to slip a hand into his pants and palm him through his boxers. “Is this ok?” you ask, palming him a little harder.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Dean says, his hips rocking towards you and pressing his hard cock more firmly into your hand.

“I’ve never done this before,” you say, “So no judging, ok?”

“You’ll do fine Sweetheart,” Dean encourages. He reaches down and pushes his pants and boxers down far enough for his hard cock to spring free. “Feel how hard you’ve made me?” he asks as he takes your hand and wraps it around his throbbing cock.

Gaining a little more confidence, you lean in and leave a long lick up the underside of his cock. Dean groans as you leave little kitten licks against his leaking tip. When you’re ready, you take his tip between your lips and suck lightly, swirling your tongue around it. Dean’s hand leaves yours and moves to cup your cheek. He uses his other forearm to prop himself up so that he has a better view, watching as you take more of him into your mouth.

Dean’s hand slips into your hair and just rests there, letting you have control. “Is this alright?” you ask, letting him fall from your lips. You use your hand to stroke his length as you look up at him.

“Y/N, Baby, you’re perfect,” Dean praises, “Fuck, I love you.” You smile at him before leaning in again and taking him in as far as you can without gagging. Hollowing your cheeks, you begin bobbing your head, stroking what you can’t fit into your mouth with your hand. Dean’s cock twitches in your mouth and you hum around him, making him groan loudly. Looking up at him, you see his head tipped back in pleasure, his chest rising and falling with each quick breath. “Y/N, you’ve gotta stop Sweetheart,” Dean warns, “I’m gonna cum if you don’t.”

That was exactly what you wanted. He had already seen you come undone and you wanted to see what he looked like when he lost himself. You slow down, letting him feel each sensation as you bob your head, working the underside of his cock with your tongue. Your every movement seems to send him higher and higher. Dean groans your name, his muscles tensing as you draw him closer and closer to the edge.

“Y/N, oh fuck!” he exclaims as his cock pulses, spilling himself against your tongue. He falls back against the bed, both hands fisting in your hair as his cock pulses. You drink down what you can, the rest dribbling from the corner of your mouth. “So good,” Dean praises as you work him through his high. You milk him for everything he’s got before you let him fall from your lips.

Dean sits up as you move to your knees, wiping his cum from your chin as your go. He leans in to kiss you as if he’s chasing the taste of himself against your lips. “Was that ok?” you ask, breaking the kiss. 

“That was better than ok,” he tells you, “It was fucking awesome!” He presses his lips to yours again as he reaches for your hips, flipping you so that you’re flat against the bed again, Dean hovering above you. “Are you sure you still want to do this?” Dean asks, still making sure you’re comfortable.

“Yes,” you respond, sure of your answer. Dean shifts to his side, lying beside you. Propping himself on his elbow, he leans down over you, kissing you as his other hand trails down your body. You squirm beneath his touch as his hand slides over your abdomen and down to cup your sex.

“Please Dean,” you mumble against his lips as you thread your fingers into his hair. Dean smiles against your lips as he slides his middle finger along your folds.

“Dean, stop teasing,” you beg as you lift your hips towards his hand. Your core aches and you need to feel him inside you. Dean presses the callused pad of his thumb against your clit as he slides his middle finger into you. “Dean,” you moan.

He slides his finger in and out of you as he kisses your lips, cheeks, and neck. “You’re so wet for me aren’t you?” Dean asks, making you blush. He chuckles as he slides a second finger into you, stretching you as he scissors them.

“Oh,” you moan, your eyes falling shut as you give into the sensations he’s creating within you. He curls his fingers, hitting the perfect spot and it makes you moan loudly. Once he’s found that spot, he doesn’t let up, stroking his fingers along it each time he pumps them in and out of you.

The feeling sends you higher and higher, your stomach knotting as you near your end. Dean slides a third finger into you, stretching you even farther and your back arches from the bed. He groans as he rocks his hips towards you, his cock growing harder and harder against your thigh.

Dean buries his face in the crook of your neck, kissing your skin as he works you right to the edge. He presses the heel of his hand against your clit and rubs in slow circles as his fingers move inside you. “I love you,” you whisper, pulling him tighter against you.

One last curl of his fingers sends you over the edge. “Dean!” you moan as your walls clamp down around his fingers. Your hands fist in his hair as you cum, writhing against the bed. He hovers over you as he works you through your high, watching the way your body moves and reacts to his touch.

“That’s it,” Dean praises as you begin to come down from your high. He leans down to kiss you as he pulls his fingers from you. You watch as he sits up and brings his fingers to his lips, cleaning them of your juices. “Stay right here,” Dean tells you, “I’ll be right back.” he slips from your bed and this time you don’t try to stop him as he heads towards your bag.

You tell him which pocket to look in, letting him find the condoms quicker. Dean pulls the box from the bag and laughs. “Ooh, a whole box,” he teases.

“Well, I couldn’t just by one,” you say defensively. Dean just laughs as he opens the box and pulls a condom from it.

“Just as well you didn’t,” Dean says as he moves to the foot of the bed and tosses the box towards you, “We might need them all.” You laugh as you move the box to the nightstand and turn your attention back to Dean. He tears the package open and rolls the condom over his hard length. “You’re sure you want this,” Dean asks before moving onto the bed.

“I haven’t changed my mind,” you tell him, reaching for him. Dean nods before moving onto the bed, crawling his way up the bed until he’s come to rest above you.

“Tell me if you do though, ok?” Dean asks. You nod your head in response. “I’ll be as gentle as I can,” Dean assures you. He takes one of your hands in his and intertwines his fingers with yours, pressing it back against the pillows and using his forearm to support his weight. You can feel the tip of his cock prodding your entrance as he shifts his hips and settles himself between your legs. “Ready?” he asks.

“Yes,” you answer. Dean leans down and presses his lips to yours, trying to distract you as he pushes into you slowly. You moan against his lips as he fills you to the hilt, his cock throbbing inside you. The feeling was uncomfortable in the beginning, but you quickly adjust to his size and the feeling turns to pleasure.

“I’m sorry,” Dean mumbles against your lips.

“Don’t be,” you tell him, carding your fingers through his hair and sliding them down his back, “It feels good.”

“Yeah?” Dean asks. You smile up at him and nod your head. “And what about this?” he asks as he pulls back and slides himself into you again.

“Dean, please,” you tell him, “Don’t stop.” Dean kisses you again as he sets a gentle pace. He takes his time, easing into you and pulling back before easing into you again, over and over again. The curve of his cock is perfect inside you, sliding along your g-spot with each roll of his hips. Everything about him is perfect from the way he looks to the way he sounds, the way his muscles ripple beneath your hand to the way he feels inside you, even the way he holds your hand with one of his and twists his free hand into your hair.

“I love you,” Dean mumbles against your lips. You can feel your stomach twist and coil.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. Your fingers dig into the skin of his back, desperately trying to pull him closer as he fills you again and again. Even if his body was as close to yours as he could be, sliding against you with every movement, he would never be close enough. You wrap your leg around his waist, the new angle sending waves of pleasure through every inch of your body.

Dean’s rhythm falters as your walls flutter around him. His cock twitches and throbs as he sets a new rhythm, faster than the old. “Yes, Dean,” you moan, the new rhythm making the knot in your stomach pull tight.

“Y/N,” Dean groans, his hand squeezing yours, “You feel so good. Oh, that’s it.” Your walls grow tight around his throbbing cock, so close to climax.

Dean’s thrusts become erratic and you can’t hold on any longer. “Dean!” you exclaim as your walls clamp down around him. Your back arches from the bed and your toes curl as your fingers dig into his skin. Pleasure and warmth spread through every inch of your body.

“Y/N!” Dean shouts, his climax following closely after yours. His muscles tense as his cock pulses. He pushes himself into you as deep as he can, letting you feel each pulse of his cock as he spills himself into the condom. The sensation only increases the pleasure you feel.

“I love you,” you whisper breathlessly as he works you both through your highs. Dean kisses every inch of you that he can reach, professing his love for you between kisses.

When you’ve both come down from your highs, Dean pulls himself from you, leaving you achingly empty. You settle back against the bed, your body spent. Dean heads to the bathroom to discard the condom and returns with a warm, wet towel.

“Was that what you thought it would be?” Dean asks as he drags the towel along your body, cleaning up the mess he’s made of you.

“No,” you answer, Dean’s expression instantly worried, “It was better.”

“Good,” Dean says, “For a second I thought you were going to say it was awful.”

“I’m glad it was you,” you tell him, cupping his cheek.

“I’m sorry I’m such an asshole,” Dean says.

“I’ve mostly forgiven you,” you tell him.

“Only mostly?” he asks. You smirk, nodding in response. “We’ll have to work on that,” Dean says as he reaches for you, pressing his lips to yours and pulling you to him.


End file.
